Reflections
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: Tale of the Toa Jumi. Going though editing.
1. The Teens

Kaji: Hi everyone! This is the first fic created by David, Sarah, and myself. So I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, but basically we own every character in this story.

_**A/N: **This story is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people, or real locations are used fictionously. Other Names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of the authors' imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locals, or people (living or dead) is entirely coincidental._

The Toa of Avalon Nui

By not-a-hacker

A Kaji Production

The Teens

Badru Carlson was taller than most teens. He was also different, too. Unlike all the others, his skin was dark, his eyes were orange, and his hair was a bright golden yellow and fell over the tips of his ears. He liked it. No one could or would ever be like him... well maybe there were those who looked like him or acted a bit like him, but they could never fully be him.

He favored 7th grade Science classes because they taught astronomy, which he loved. But one problem. He was a Freshman. Freshman in Chicago's Guild High School were often teased and pushed around by the Juniors, who thought that they were better than them. Luckily, Badru got off easily, because he was taller than the Juniors anyway.

Badru had a hard time though. His father was heavy drinker, his mother was abusive, and his older brothers and sisters treated him like filth. He was just barely passing school with strait C's. He got into fights with other Freshman. He was arrested... once. He had little or no money. And he only just had his hopes and dreams and one friend to count on.

Through the wear and tear of his soul, he found that there was a good side to this: there were place he could go and feel safe from the world. He went to the library to relax. He'd walk miles to get to get out of the city and look at the stars. His one friend, Adrian Leif, is the only one to understand his pain and will to go where no man or woman has gone before.

Well, I guess you could say this was an ordinary weekend for young Mr. Carlson. But then again, how could he have gotten into the mess he just had?

(Next Person!)

Between her busy schedule, Shiva Malcruss was able to fit some time for her buds and herself to hang out in an in cream shop in the Downtown Chicago. Usually she would be studying for a test or reading a book or collecting a few things. But today was her time for fun and excitement. School would be ending next week and She, plus three other students from her school, were to be sent to some camp to get to know each other and work together as a team.

Shiva, being the bright girl as she was, already knew who the teens were. Two were Freshman and the other was a Senior. She, herself, was a Sophomore. Her and her group were the most popular girls in the school... but they were also the shyest, she being the most timid of all. No boyfriend, no cute guy, no body ever asked her to some lame school dance. But that didn't matter to her.

She was like the other girl teens in her school: baggy hip-hugging jeans, body tight shirts that feel to the waist, Converse high tops or Vans skateboarding shoes, and chains everywhere. She wasn't pretty, but she was appealing to the eye; she had a homely look to her, and was thinner and shorter than most. But she was unique all the same. She had dyed her waist long hair a violet hue and the last inch was dyed a bright neon jade color. Her eyes were emerald green.

She sat chatting with her best friends, oblivious to the world around them. They laughed. They told jokes. They sang songs off key. And, best of all, they told each other everything. Shiva enjoyed this life, but wished for more. A life of adventure and of surprises. Why didn't she help others in need?

(Next!)

Adrian Leif couldn't count how many times she had looked for help and hadn't gotten it. It got her mad, yes, but she had other things to worry about. She had been talking to her best friend on the phone, when he hadn't said anything back. This had ticked her off.

Now she was running down the street. The albino girl turning this way and that, looking for her friend, but he wasn't there. Her torn and ripped jeans often causing her to stumble. Her black tank top soaked with sweat. She brushed her chin length black hair behind her ear. Her flip-flops smacking her feet. Where was he?

(Who now?)

Dustin Davis tapped the keys to her computer. Pinball was her best game, and she always got a high score at it. Her big blue eyes watching the screen intently. Her shoulder length pink hair, lay lazily about her face. She sat in her pj's and slippers and robe.

"Common. Common! _Common_!" She said to the computer. She looked at her score. "YES!" She had beat her high score. She heard the sound of what sounded like a gunshot. She looked out her window with interest. She knew it was none of her business, but... She looked at the fallen teenage boy who had been shot. She looked for him... he had left. _Where'd he go?_


	2. The Gun shots to Change

Kaji: Hokay, here's the second chapter.  
Sarah: We finally got to it _after_ I finished with the 14th chapter of the Ever Binding Tales!  
David: You know, Sarah, you're only here because you _know _what girls think.  
Sarah: Then why isn't Amy helping out!  
Kaji: She, uh, has soccer to play.  
Sarah: Whatever... Oh yeah, in chapter 1, why does it say "A Kaji Production"?  
Kaji: Uh... Now to the story!

* * *

Badru felt himself floating around. _Where am I? _he thought.  
..._You are in the eternal plains...  
Um... who said that?  
...I did...  
Okay... who are you?  
...I am Lady Avalon of Avalon Nui. Badru, you and three others are chosen to be my islands Toa...  
Toa are just toys... aren't they?  
...No. Where I live Toa _are_ real...  
_Badru looked at himself. Slowly his body was becoming a metal like substance. _What's happening to me!  
...Like I said, you are becoming a Toa..._

(Shiva!... I like the way her name sounds! Shiva! Shiva! Shiva! It rhymes with viva!)

Shiva and her friends stood facing the man who had shot the golden haired boy. He tuned and faced them. Next thing any of them knew, there was a **bang** and Shiva was gone.

(Adrian!)

The dark haired girl watched as someone else fell to the gun shot and a mysterious man. Yet again there was a **bang** and Adrian had been the one disappear.

(Dustin! Hey her name sounds like Justin!)

Dustin watched as two more fell. What did this guy think he was doing! She jumped out onto the escape route of her apartment and jumped upon the guy. He, being stronger than a 16 year old, threw he off... scattering Shiva's friends in the process.  
"Who do you think you-" and, with that, she had been shot and disappeared like the other three only moments before.

(On Avalon Nui!)

A young biomechanical woman watched as four teenagers changed into beings suited for this world. Next to her was a violet being. Taller than a Turaga, but shorter than a Toa.

"Tell the Turaga," the young woman said, "to prepare for thier arrival."  
"Yes, Lady Avalon."  
"Oh, and uh, Bechira?"  
"Yes?"  
"Remember, keep a look out for Makuta- I don't want him ruining things, my Toa don't know how to fight yet, so teach them."  
"Yes, ma'am."


	3. New Toa

"Common, open your eyes." a gruff, distant voice said. He was getting closer. "Common, up! Open up those eyes of yours." Slowly, her opened up his eyes and groaned as he felt himself being forced to sit up.  
"Where am I?" he moaned.  
"Avalon Nui." he looked at who had said that. It was a being about "5" ft. It was orange yellow, and red... just like him. "I am Turaga Ibrahim of Ba-Kiro... most of the Matoran call me Uncle Ib."  
"Um..."  
"You are Badru, Toa of Space... meaning the stars, the moons, the suns, and all astrology."

XXXX

(_tooku tooku e chiheisen no kanata made_) Far, far into the distant horizon  
(_kaze ga wasureta tsubasa ni norou_) let's ride forgotten on wings in the wind  
(_itsuka wa kitto deau_) Sometime we will surely meet -  
(_mirai ga hora hohoeminagara_) as the charming future  
(_temaneki o suru kara_) beckons us on.

XXXX

"Toa of Darkness." Shiva said, "I like it." Turaga Naomi smiled.  
"Good, so do I." Both of them laughed. "Shiva there is something you must do in order to fulfill your Destiny as a Toa." Shiva nodded. "You must band together with three other Toa in order to keep the peace and harmony here in Shi-Kiro."  
"And save this beautiful place?" Shiva asked looking around the beautiful cave. It looked somewhat like Onu-Koro, but different. No lightstones... no light at all! The Toa of Darkness was beginning to wonder what was going on.

XXXX

(_saa tabidatou_)Let's start the journey  
(_atarashii sekai e_)to a new world!  
(_kioku no naka no densetsu tobira o hiraku_)Open the door to a memorable legend!

XXXX

"I really am beginning to feel at home here, Tassillo." The Toa of Rahi said.  
"I can see that, Adrian." The female Toa smiled at her village's Turaga and giggled. A few Matoran stopped to watch their Toa walk by. Though childish, she was a serious person when it came to it... or so the legends say.  
"I should be heading off to see the other Tao soon."  
"Good luck, young one." Adrian waved at him and the Matoran (who waved back), and ran off to seek out her fellow Toa.

XXXX

(_haruka kanata no ano kumo no mukou ni wa_) Far in the distance beyond that cloud  
(_mune ga takanaru kibou ga mieru_) hope can be seen in our beating chests.  
(_toki ni wa tsumazuitemo_) Though we may stumble at times,  
(_yuuki o ima, kokoro ni kakage_) now take courage in our hearts.  
(_aruite yukou yo_) Let's walk!

XXXX

Dustin skip-hopped through the jungle terrain around her. She wasn't one to sing but...

"I'm in my moon phase,  
My peace days,  
When everything is okay.  
I am Beautiful,  
Invincible,  
Perfectly impossible.  
Nothing in this world can shape me,  
Trip my up  
or complicate me.  
Love is all that motivates me..."

She stopped singing. Someone was listening to her.  
"Who's there?" she called out.  
"Your singing is lovely." a voice said. "Oh, my name is Shiva, Toa of Darkness." Out of the bushes came a Toa shorter than Dustin, but defiantly prettier.  
"Er, thank you. I am Dustin, Toa of Metal... Do you know that song?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Want to sing it with me?"  
"Sure!"

"Cause I, am on a supernatural high.  
I got a supernatural mind.  
You're the reason why,  
I'm on a supernatural high."

"I'm on a cool trip,  
a double dare.  
I'm swimming and I think of it.  
I'm a free bird,  
The magic word.  
The sweetest sound you've ever heard.  
Nothing in this world can change me,  
Turn me out, or rearrange me.  
Love is all that matters lately..."

"Cause I, am on a supernatural high.  
I got a supernatural mind.  
You're the reason why,

I'm on a supernatural high."

The two had reached the temple.

**XXXX**

(_saa tabidatou_) Let's start the journey  
(_bouken no sekai e_) to a world of adventure;  
(_kagirinai yume hirogaru aoizora ni_) A limitless dream unfolding into the blue sky.

**XXXX**

Adrian and Badru heard two clear and distinct voices, both lovely and beautiful.

"Dancing with out touch ground,  
I'm flying on the wings of how I feel when you're around."

"I'm in my moon phase,  
My peace days,  
When everything is okay.  
I a sure thing,  
The gold ring,  
I'm waking up my water's dream.  
Nothing in this world can shape me,  
Trip my up  
or complicate me.  
Love is all that motivates me..."

"Cause I, am on a supernatural high.  
I got a supernatural mind.  
You're the reason why,  
I'm on a supernatural high."

"I'm on a supernatural high.  
I got a supernatural mind.  
You're the reason why,  
I'm on a supernatural high.  
Supernatural high..."

When the two stopped singing they both giggled and looked at the other two Toa. One was pink with a metalic blue mask and the other was violet with neon green streaks.  
"What lovely voices." Badru commented to no one in particular.  
"You think so?" the violet one asked. He nodded.  
"Yep. Both of you are amazing!" Adrian stated.  
"Shiva, Toa of Darkness."  
"Adrian, Toa of Rahi."  
"Badru, Toa of Space.  
"Dustin, Toa of Metal. And , what do you mean be space?"  
"The stars, the moons, the suns, and all astrology... or so I was told."  
"Cool, so what do we do first?"  
"Seek answers?" Shiva suggested. They all nodded and headed off toward Ba-Kiro.

**XXXX**

(_saa tabidatou_) Let's start the journey  
(_atarashii sekai e_) to a new world!  
(_kioku no naka no densetsu tobira o hiraku_) Open the door to a memorable legend!

First song: Tsu Ba Sa; Wings  
By: Unknown

Second song: Supernatural High  
By: BTween (A band and singers for Avalon, Web of Magic books... and upcoming movie!)


	4. The new adventure begins

So when the new Toa Jumi reached Ba-Kiro, they got a new task: to collect their weapons and masks. Little by little they became stronger, fiercer, independent, and friends (though occasionally, Shiva and Dustin fought over something so ridicules, it'd make you want to gag in disgust). But three of them got their masks and tools all the same. Shiva a mirror, Dustin a sword, and Adrian a ray gun-like thingy.

"So, who's next?" Badru asked. All three female Toa looked at him, each had a different mask on. Shiva wore a violet mask tinged with green, the Kanohi Iihkova (mask of Darkness); it was oval shaped, but (at the top) bulged out a bit. Dustin's mask, the Kanohi Irkara (mask of Courage), looked more like a triangle, with rounded off tips, and was a metallic steel blue color. Adrian's, on the other hand, was a perfect circle and had a muzzle like nose and mouth; it was the Kanohi Jun (mask of Honesty) and was a blue-grey color. Badru hadn't acquired his mask yet.  
"Looks like you, genius." Shiva said, gently pushing his chest armor with her finger. The Toa of Space blinked.  
"Me? A genius!"  
"She's just joking, Badru." Adrian giggled, "Besides, everyone knows that most girls are smarter than boys." **(A/N: I said "most" because I do know some guys that are as smart as me... some even smarter, but most of them a kind of dumb... No offence to any guys out there, you guys are-how to put this?-a little slower than we females. Okay?) **  
"What do you mean by that?" Badru asked watching as all three girls leave, chuckling at their friend.

(_You can do anything,_)  
(_If you believe it's true._)

Moments later, all four of them got to where Uncle Ib (Turaga Ibrahim) had told them to look. Badru's mask was wedged between two rocks.  
"Well," Adrian said, "what are you waiting for? Got and get it!" She pushed her friend forward and watching him climb the precipitous slope.

(_See what this friendship brings,_)  
(_It can only get stronger when you work it through._)

They all held their breath as time seemed to move slowly.  
"Please be careful." Adrian whispered. Shiva began to gnaw on her bottom lip, while Dustin only smiled with amusement.  
"Got it!" the Toa of Space yelled.  
"Great! Do you see your weapon?" Shiva called.  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, dunce-head! Go and get it!" Dustin yelled. Badru, using his powers over the comets, leapt across to the other side of the rocky chasm. Out of some other rocks, he pulled a pair of flails.

(_You can go anywhere,_)  
(_Imagination will take you through._)

Once Badru had gotten down to them, he put on his mask; it flashed and turned yellow. Adrian studied the mask on her friend's face. Yellow (like I said) and diamond shaped.  
"I'm ready, how 'bout you three?" the Toa of Space asked.  
_...Good, my little Toa..._  
"Uh, is it just me or am I hearing things?" Dustin solicited.  
"No, and it's only Lady Avalon." a voice said from behind them. All four jumped at the voice and turned to see who it was. A pure violet Toa, about "5'8" ft., stood in front of them. "Name's Bechira, Toa of Aetherion. I'm also know as the Chosen." They all just blinked. "Lady Avalon would like to speak to all of you.

(_In a blink of an eye,_)  
(_You could fly to the moon._)

They all arrived at the temple and walked into a large stone door way. It looked somewhat like a Mayan Temple, but not so old. They soon reached a room with a wooden door. It creaked open to reveal a large, marble and gold room. In it was a tall, elegant looking woman. Her mask was crystal, like her body, and it looked like the original Hau... except on the cheeks. Instead of three slashes, on each side were clouds.  
"Welcome." the woman said, "I am Lady Avalon, but just call me Ava."  
(_Everyday is a new adventure,_)  
(_As you discover the magic you need._)

"You're Lady Avalon?" Badru shrieked in shock. _She_ was the Great Spirit of Avalon Nui! She chuckled.  
"Of course. What did you expect?"  
"Uh..." He was embarrassed.  
"Ssssisssster, tell them about me." a evil and dark voice hissed.  
"Jiro." Avalon mumbled. "What do _you_ want, brother." she hadn't asked, she had demanded.  
"To let them know that I exisssst."

(_You uncover the mystic secrets,_)  
(_Where the power within is the will to succeed._)

"Who was that?" Dustin thought aloud.  
"Jiro-tono. You have heard the tale of Mata Nui and Makuta, right?" All four Toa Jumi nodded. "Well, Jiro-tono is Lady Ava-sama's brother. He became jealous of her and helped Makuta put Mata Nui to sleep. You see, both Mata Nui and Lady Ava-sama were to wedthe very next day, but he was put to sleep before any of the other Great Spirits could do anything about it.

"After that, Lady Ava-sama created four of her own Toa, you and now you are here to stop Jiro-tono."  
"What about you, Bechira? You're a Toa?" Shiva asked, becoming irritable in such a bright room.  
"Well, I told you before, I'm th Chosen. I'm only here to warn you that Makuta's coming back and will help Jiro." she answered quietly. "And besides, I have to go back to my time..."

(_Yes, this is your destiny._)  
(_This is what you were born to do._)

"So where do we start?" Dustin cried in enthusiasm. Everyone blinked. Ava chuckled.  
"Follow me." The young woman lead them down stairs to a locked door. She unlocked it and turned to the Toa. "You four will have to fight my brother, which I am sorry for, but there is nothing I can do. Bechira will stay and guard the door. I will look out for Makuta."

(_Bring back the harmony,_)  
(_To make a better world for me and you._)

The four Toa Jumi walked down the long passage way. Badru was using his powers of the sun to give them a little light in the massive dark.  
"Welcome, Toa."  
"Jiro, what's your plan?" Shiva asked.  
"What do you mean, Toa of Darknessssssss?"  
"I mean how do you plan on taking over all of Avalon Nui?"  
"Oh, I jusssst plan on destroying you four and my ssssisssster and the Chossssen."  
While Shiva was asking Jiro questions, Adrian was readying her ray gun-like thingy. She located Jiro and shot him in the chest, instantly destroying him.  
"That was way _too_ easy." the Rahi Toa stated.  
"_Indeed it was, Toa._" A chill ran up Adrian's spine.  
"Makuta." Badru snarled.  
"_Jiro was only part of the act... and now to destroy you all!_" A large black claw swung at Adrian. But before it could hit her, Shiva pulled her out of the way.  
"We have to go to Bechira, she may need our help!" the Toa of Darkness whispered. Shiva nodded and both of them ran to the Chosen.  
"Shiva-san! Adrian-san! What is wrong?" the little Toa asked.  
"Ma... Makuta." Shiva gasped.  
"_Thought you could run away!_"  
"Meep." was all Adrian said before blacking out.

Song: Guardian of the Cards (Chorus was cut out)  
By: Tempest featuring Rikki Rumball

Note from Kaji: I am in love with Japan and stuff at the moment, so Bechira is my cute, little Japanese Bionicle character.


	5. Sweet Sisterhood

Kaji: Took you long enough.  
Sarah: Shut up! My computer had to be restarted... TWICE!  
Kaji: Well maybe if you weren't such a blonde and had to download all of... What's it called?  
Sarah: Files.  
Kaji: Right files, you wouldn't have gotten all thoughs viruses-  
Sarah: I didn't get all of them. I only got 1 virus, thank you very much. I downloaded them legally, too.  
Kaji: Whatever.

* * *

She blinked and groaned. Things were hazy, yes, but they came into focus quickly.  
"Good, you're awake. I thought you'd be asleep _forever_." a familiar voice exasperated.  
"Hi, Shiva." Adrian mumbled. "Could you not shout? I have a horrendous headache."  
"Sorry." Shiva gave her sister a friendly squeeze. "Don't ever, ever do _that_ again." Adrian smiled.  
"Do what?"  
"Go an' get hurt when I need you most!"  
"'m sorry."  
"It's all right, I'm glad you are alive though."  
There was a long pause.  
"Shiva?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do we have anything in common?"  
"…Besides being sisters?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I guess... not really."  
"I guess that's why we are very close sisters."  
"Two opposites."  
"Two girls."  
"One loving friendship of sisterhood."  
The two giggled.  
"...Where's Badru and Dustin?"  
"They're back in their Kiro"  
"What about Bechira?"  
"...She's fine... I'd better take you home."  
Adrian had a gut feeling something was wrong. She knew that Shiva knew that she knew Shiva was hiding a secret. **(A/N: Sorry if we've confused you. Read it a few more times and you'll get it.)** But she obediently followed anyway.

* * *

Srah: Heh. Sorry if it's a little on the short side. I had to write this during Home Ec. (or Family Consumer Sciences, a.k.a. F.A.C.S. class). And then I check with the guys to see if they liked it, so... yeah! 


	6. Authors' Note

_Reflections _is going through and edit at this current time.

When we first started, it was supposed to be only six chapters, but due to problems with floppies and disks, we haven't been able to finish it.

The story was forgotten for sometime until we looked into it. Eventually, this will be fixed and everything redone for the better, but as for now, the old chapters will stay up, so we can look over things.

Kaji (writer) , David (idea man), and Sarah (editor and laptop holder)


End file.
